MP5
U.S.A (GTA V) |caliber = 9mm (GTA V) |firemode = Fully-Automatic |reticle = Generic (3D Universe & GTA IV) Machine Gun (GTA V) |anim = Firearm Large (All games) Firearm Small (3D Universe & GTA IV; Drive-By) |driveby = }} ---- }} ---- }} |flags = }} ---- }} |filename = MP5 (3D Universe & GTA IV) SMG (GTA V) |spawnmap = Yes |spawnped = Law enforcement (All games) |spawnvehicle = GTA V Police Transporter |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The SMG is a submachine gun featured in all the games in the Grand Theft Auto series since Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. It is referred to as MP in the latter (or as MP5 in the PlayStation 2 version), while in all other Grand Theft Auto games it is called SMG. In Grand Theft Auto V, it is manufactured by Hawk & Little. Design 3D Universe True to its name, the MP5 is based on the , with each game having a variant of said weapon. The prominent characteristic of the MP5 is that is practically larger than the Micro SMG and often means better arsenal. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the weapon is modeled after an MP5A3, and in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, it's modeled after the MP5K, which looks a little lengthier than the other renditions. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Reverse Stretch (a civilian version of the MP5K) makes an appearance, but the model also contains parts of the MP5A3, MP5K and MP5SD. Since its inception in GTA Vice City, the weapon is favored by the FBI. All renditions of the MP5 hold 30 rounds per magazine. HD Universe In Grand Theft Auto IV, the SMG resembles an MP10, which lacks a stock on the rear. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the weapon is modeled back after the MP5A3, judging by the distinctive details compared to the MP5 from the 3D Universe. In Grand Theft Auto V, the model that appears is the MP5-N variant (signified by the straight pistol grip, three-position trigger group and retractable stock). It is however fitted with a rectangular handguard supposedly from a Taurus MT-40, has angular iron sights similar to those from a CZ Scorpion Evo 3 A1 and appears to have much shorter magazines and a deeper magazine well in comparison with the real-life MP5. Again, the weapon is adopted by the law enforcement, most notably NOOSE and FIB. Performance 3D Universe The SMG is one of the most powerful submachine guns in the games it appeared, with devastating effects to both the player and non-player targets alike. It is arguably a better substitute for the Micro SMG, holding more damage per round. However, like the Micro SMG, the MP5 has the disadvantage of disallowing the player from discharging the weapon while running, allowing the player to only stand or stride while taking aim or shooting. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The SMG is basically one of the best weapons available in the game. It is a 2 hit kill with head-shots on single player and multiplayer. It has about double the range of a Micro SMG and almost the range of an Assault Rifle, but not as much range as a Carbine Rifle. This weapon is good for Drive-bys and car chases, as it has an high rate of fire and a 30-round magazine, but the Micro SMG is more suited for that purpose and this gun is more suited for attacking on the ground. However, it deals great damage over standard vehicles, with 2-3 magazines enough to set a vehicle on fire. GTA IV Overview |file_fire_rate = 66 |file_range = 60 / 197 |file_ammo = 30 |file_reload_speed = 2266 (Standing) 2000 (Crouched) |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = 1-2/8 |observed_fire_rate = 650 RPM 450 RPM 800 RPM 550 RPM |observed_ammo = 30-round standard magazine |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = 2.27 seconds (Standing) 2 seconds (Crouched) }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The SMG has average performance. The damage per shot is a small 22, although its fire rate is a good 510 shots per minute, which is high for an automatic weapon in-game. The SMG has some usefulness at close range, although the low damage per shot makes it easily outclassed by fast-firing assault rifles. As expected from a submachine gun, the accuracy is poor. In third-person view, the accuracy at medium and long ranges is close to mediocre, and in first-person view, the SMG has noticeable viewkick and obstructive iron sights, making the weapon ineffective at longer ranges. An advantage compared to the Micro-SMG is the magazine capacity. Stock magazines hold 30 rounds, whereas that of the Micro-SMG hold only 16 rounds each. The SMG's mag capacity is closer to that of an assault rifle, thus reloads are semi-frequent. The SMG has the same attachments selections as other weapons of its class. The Scope is an effective attachment if the player plans to extends the weapon's effective range, as it increases accuracy, and allows the player to benefit from a clear optic sight in first-person view. The Suppressor impacts the weapon's damage per shot and range in exchange of allowing the player to fire suppressed shots, and unless the player uses the weapon only at close range, it is best avoided as it further reduces the already low damage profile. Extended Clip increases the magazine capacity to 60 rounds, making reloads much less problematic. Finally, the Flashlight gives the player an extra light source, helpful if the player is in a dark area. In conclusion, the SMG is an average weapon. It can often prove to down enemies quicker than assault rifles are capable of at close range. However, the similar Micro-SMG features a higher fire rate and the ability to be used for drive-by shootings in exchange of slightly less damage, while still retaining the mediocre long-range performance. One cannot use the SMG in a drive-by shooting, as the model is too large to be used as a drive-by weapon. GTA V Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.118 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 30 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = 30 rounds |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 510 RPM |observed_ammo = 30-round standard magazine 60-round standard magazine(Extended Clip) 100-round drum magazine (Drum Magazine) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = 2.3 seconds |rsc_image = SMG-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Image Gallery In-game model MP5-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' & Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. MP5-GTAVC-PS2.png|Original PS2 version of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. It is more correctly modeled due the position of the rear sight, as well as the visibility of the charging handle and the locking lever for the stock. The muzzle brake is also shorter. MP5-GTALCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories''. MP5-GTAVCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. MP5-GTA4.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. SMG-GTACW.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars''. SMG-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The MP5 on the Rockstar Games Social Club website. (Grand Theft Auto V) MP5-GTA2.png|The MP5 is seen on the wall in the Movie of Grand Theft Auto 2, but not available in game. SMG-GTAV-next.jpg|The MP5 in first-person, during the mission Hood Safari. SMG-GTAV-sight.jpg|Aiming down the sights. SMGYALF-GTAV.png|Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish on the SMG. HUD icon MP5-GTAVC-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' MP5-GTAVCAnniversary-HUDicon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th anniversary edition. MP5-GTASA-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. MP5-GTALCS-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' & Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. MP5-LCSmobile-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'', mobile version. MP5-GTA4-icon.PNG|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. SMG-GTACW-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars''. SMG-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. SMG-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First-Person View SMG-GTAV-Holding.JPG|Holding SMG-GTAV-Aiming.JPG|Aiming SMG-GTAV-Sights.JPG|Down the sights SMG-GTAV-Reloading.JPG|Reloading Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Downtown - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $3,000; after completion of Rub Out. *Used by the FBI. *Used by the Military forces (only the ones pursuing the player during a 6-star wanted level, not the ones in the Fort Baxter Air Base). *Used by enemies in the mission Loose Ends for Mr. Black. *Used by the SWAT team and PIG guards in the mission The Job. *Used by the PIG guards in the mission Spilling The Beans. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Jefferson, Los Santos - On the roof of the Jefferson Motel. *Las Colinas, Los Santos - On a deck. *Unity Station, El Corona, Los Santos - Beside a hedge in the inner part of the parking lot. *Montgomery, Red County - Near a back door of the burned apartment building. *Ocean Flats, San Fierro - At the back garden of a green house, in the south-east of the district. Its just barely north of the police bribe in the alley way. *El Quebrados, Tierra Robada - In an alley west of the Pay 'n' Spray. *Starfish Casino, Las Venturas - In the corner of a floor in the carpark. *Come-A-Lot, Las Venturas - Nearly-enclosed in a wall. *The Four Dragons Casino, Las Venturas - Outside the entrance if collected all 50 Horseshoes. *Available at any Ammu-Nation for $2,000 after the completion of Doberman. *Used by enemy gangs during Gang Warfares. *Used by the FBI. *Used by Grove Street Families after you sprayed all Tags. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Aspatria, Staunton Island - On the end of a jetty near the meeting place with Leon McAffrey and the Liberty City Memorial Stadium. *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale - Spawns in an area surrounded by fences (only reachable by jumping from a truck, Ambulance or tank). *Used by the Military forces. *Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale - Spawns between the lower section of the housing project. *Available at each safehouse after collecting 40 hidden packages. *Used by the FBI. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Ocean Beach - At the Ammu-Nation store costing $2,500 ($1,800 after completing Phil's Shooting Range). *Used by the FBI. *Ocean Beach - At the pier 2 of the marina near the boats docked. *Used by Bryan Forbes in The Bum Deal. *Used by the Military forces. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' + Episodes from Liberty City General *The SMG can be purchased at the Underground Gun Shops for $2,500 and each additional magazine costs $150. *It can be purchased from Little Jacob/Terry Thorpe/Armando Torres for $1,750 and each additional magazine will cost $20. *Used by NOOSE/FIB agents during wanted levels. The weapon will be less common in The Ballad of Gay Tony, as they will use Assault SMGs. *One can get this weapon in the beginning of the game after unlocking the gun shops. Attack the manager and he will call out his friends to help. Two of them will be holding the MP5, and one will hold the Combat Shotgun, so be careful. After killing them all, one can take the MP5 from them. Broker *Schottler - Can be found on an air-conditioning duct-work in an alley between Boone Street and Dillon Street. This pickup isn't so tricky to get to: walk the alley opposite hJacob's home just to the dead end, jump to the left edge. you can't pull onto the roof near the roof windows so move along this edge left then pull up. It is where the mission Jamaican Heat takes place *Schottler - Dropped by the guards of the Underground Gun Shops if the manager is attacked. Dukes *Francis International Airport - Can be found on the top level of the parking garage to the southwest of the airport subway station. Bohan *South Bohan/Chase Point - Can be found on the roof of the warehouse the player enters during the mission Escuela of the Streets. Algonquin *East Holland - Can be found in an alley between Wardite Street and Vauxite Street. *North Holland - Can be found on the roof of The Linen Lounge club on the intersection of Vauxite Street and Ivy Drive North. *Chinatown - Dropped by the guards of the Underground Gun Shops if the manager is attacked. Alderney *Alderney City - Can be found in the alley where you confront the Triads during the mission Truck Hustle. *Alderney City - Can be found behind the building where you meet Phil Bell for the mission Catch the Wave. *Port Tudor - Dropped by the guards of the Underground Gun Shops if the manager is attacked. *Normandy - Can be found atop a gantry crane in Port Tudor. *Acter Industrial Park - Can be found on the seventh floor of an observation platform of a RON Oil refinery on the southern side of the island. This is a particularly long way to go to get this weapon, however, and is not recommended. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Available in AmmuNation.net after the Fully Cocked License Upgrade is purchased. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Available at any Ammu-Nation, for $1,300. * Can be found in Davis in a Grove Street backyard. * Can be found at the bottom of the ocean by the sunken plane at west of Fort Zancudo. * Can be found under the Del Perro Pier. * Available from security guards guarding the Los Santos International Airport. * Rewarded to the player when entering a Police Transporter. * Used by some IAA agents in the mission Dead Man Walking. * Acquired by Franklin in Hood Safari if not acquired before. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *The MP5, along with the screwdriver, hammer and camera, are the only weapons not to have any spawning location in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. **This weapon can only be obtained for free through enemies in missions. Other than that, the only other two ways are either buy it from downtown Ammu-Nation or try to steal one off of the FBI during a five-star wanted rating, or the military during a six-star wanted rating. *A shorter version of the weapon, the MP5K, was cut from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Model and textures for the weapon still remain in the game files (mpfshrt.dff and mpfshrt.txd). The weapon can also be seen in the intro of the game, being used by one of the men who ambush the drug deal. *The initial release of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the submachine gun was called MP5, but due to a licensing flap, later version (Double Pack) was named to just MP. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *A glitch can occur with the SMG's sound. If the player has the radio on and does drive-bys, the pitch of the gunfire will be slightly higher when shooting to the right during some songs. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *The GTA Vice City and San Andreas version of the MP5 was meant to return to Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Leftover textures exist in the files. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The cocking animation after reloading differs in the PC version of Grand Theft Auto IV, where the charging handle is pulled, while in the console versions an HK slap is performed instead. In The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, an HK slap is done in all versions. *Both sides of GTA IV's SMG feature "MADE IN SCOTLAND" markings (mirrored on the left side), alluding to GTA IV's Scottish developer Rockstar North. *The reload animation is one second longer when the player is crouched. When the player is reloading in the position, they will pull a "lever" on top. This is inaccurate because nothing is pulled on top of the gun in real life; even this "lever" is not visible. This is most likely a glitch. * In the beta version of GTA IV, there was a different looking SMG as seen in the picture of the right. It has a stock attached to it and it has more resemblance to the MP5A3 rather than the MP10. The model appears to be very similiar to the MP5 Navy. *The SMG is modeled with a flashlight, but it never been used throughout the game. *Oddly, the SMG is modeled with the firing mode selector set to "Safe" position (white icon). This would render the weapon unable to fire (unlike other weapons, where these selectors are set to "Fire" position). Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars .]] * Under the GTA Chinatown Wars section of the Rockstar Games Social Club website, members may download a printable papercraft model of the game's SMG. The weapon's design differs in terms of detailing. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The standard magazine for the SMG is modeled after a 15-round magazine (even though it holds 30 rounds in-game), and the extended magazine is modeled after a 30-round magazine (holding 60 rounds in-game). *Like the MG, it has ample space on its railed fore-end to mount a Grip, but is unable to do so. *The reload animation is similar to the HK Slap, a somewhat common and popular way to empty reload the MP5 by 'slapping' the charging handle of the weapon to lock it back into place. Navigation }} de:MP5 es:MP5 pl:SMG ru:MP5 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons manufactured by Hawk & Little